Wonderful Beginning?
by XxpuffpuffxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura was an ordinary teen that had a wonderful life. That was until she got in a accident with her boyfriend who she loved. Summary inside read that one please and please read the story! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories but I can't keep this idea in my head anymore! Well I hope you like the story. Here's the summary: 'Mikan was a normal teenager that was going to school and had a boyfriend that loved her. One day when their driving together a car hits them and her boyfriend dies. How will the new kid in her school help her come over her shock!' Suck at summaries.**

**Disclaimer: I, XxpuffpuffxX-chan do not own Gakuen Alice. :D lol**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mikan Pov**

I was suddenly gaining my consciousness and I don't even remember what happened. I opened my eyes and heard a steady beeping and looked around the room. I was in a hospital? Then I remembered what happened when I was with Hiroto, my boyfriend.

_Flashback….._

"_Hey Hiroto I know it's me birthday, but can you at least tell me a hint!" said Mikan._

"_Hmm, no. It's a surprise Mikan and I'm sure you'll love it." Hiroto said while smirking._

"_Mou! Come on please just a little hint!" Mikan said while giving him her puppy eyes._

_Hiroto chuckled but before he could reply __** BEEP BEEP BEEP! CRASH!**_

_End Flashback….._

I started sobbing once I realized that Hiroto could be dead. I looked at all my injuries and hoped Hiroto was safe. A nurse came in a stared at me with wide eyes. She ran out the room yelling I woke up from the coma. How long was I asleep and is Hiroto safe? Questions kept pilling through my head that it hurt. That was the last question I didn't want to know the answer to. Then a doctor came in and started talking to me.

"Miss Mikan Sakura it seems like you woke up from your coma. You have been asleep for one full year so I believe it's your birthday today. Somehow you managed to survive the car crash but…. Your friend that was with you….. passed away." Those words just kept echoing in my head. _You friend that was with you….. passed away. _Tears started falling and I cried and cried. The doctors tried to help me but once he said that I felt like my throat was clogged up and I couldn't talk. In fact I don't want to talk to anyone. I lost my boyfriend the day of my birthday and I loved him very much. Now h-he's gone and I'll never see him again. The doctor kept talking….. "… and we do know how you survived the crash but we are not to explain it to you until you discharge in about one week." I nodded to the doctor showing him I understood and cried myself to sleep that night remembering what the doctor said.

_Your friend that was with you….. passed away._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**One week later…..**

I walked to the front desk with a bag filled with my scar ointment and some pain relievers. I have a big scar that comes from my arm to my leg and it haunts me every time I look at it. Someone with blond hair walked up to me.

"Hello Mikan-chan I am here to explain how your survived you crash. By the way my name is Narumi. Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully.

I nodded to him and followed him to a café after I got discharged. I ordered a cappuccino and listened to what this 'Narumi' says.

"Alright Mikan have you ever heard of a school name Alice Academy?" I nodded and he continued. "That school is for special students who have an alice which is an ability like a magic power. They can come in the different elements too like fire, wind, water, and ice. Normally people have only one alice but you Mikan have two. When you got in the car crash and was sent to the hospital, I was passing by your room and saw a light and walked in. You were healing yourself so I assumed you had the healing alice. The next day I came to check on you but you were using a nullification alice. I figured that because since I had the human pheromone I tried to wake you up using it. But your alice nullified it. So I did some research and figured your mom and dad had those two alice but they passed away when some _people_ murdered them. So I want you to come to our school so you can have complete protection. Mikan can you come to our school with me? I'm sure you'll make many friends."

I looked at Narumi and thought if I should go. I didn't want to stay with my Ji-chan to make him have a burden. I would be crying to much and I didn't want to do that to my friends either. I nodded my head at Narumi and he clapped his hands together and told me they already had my stuff.

I'm guessing they were planning this the whole time. -_-

It took 3 hours to get there from the café to the Academy. It was an amazing school and I was going to text Hiroto about it but I remembered what the doctor said. _Your friend that was with you… passed away. _(I should stop writing that but its part of the story so don't get annoyed!)

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked with Narumi to my room. It was a good thing it was night time or else they would have seen the sadness in my face.

"Alright Mikan here's your room! Also Mikan, I want you to try to make some friends here. They could help you get over that incident alright? Here's your schedule and keys that you'll need and don't lose them ok? See you in the morning!" He skipped off and I watched as his figure got smaller and smaller. Is he...gay? I shook off the thought and turned around

Sigh….. I miss him…. So much. I walked in my room and saw it had a kitchen, living room, and bedroom. It also had a music room that I asked Narumi to put in. I'm surprised they built it that fast though. I unpacked all my things and took a shower and went to bed. I looked at the picture next to my bed. It was a picture of me and Hiroto the day we got together. Little tears were at the corner of my eyes, but I wiped them away and forced myself to sleep. _I wish you'll have a better life up there Hiroto._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Next Morning….._

I woke up and headed to the bathroom. When I looked at myself at the mirror I swear I looked like a swollen piglet. I guessed that I was crying while I was sleeping so took a shower put on the uniform and went to Narumi's room early. The room was empty but when I was about to leave Narumi popped up from under his desk. "Mikan-chan! You came early! That's good now there's about 10-15 minutes until the whole class is going to be in here. So come back at that time and I'll give you the signal to come in the room."

I nodded my head and went back to my room. I started playing on the piano and when I was about to start writing some songs I realized it was time for class. I got my bag and right when I got to the room Narumi told me to come in. While I was walking in I felt all their eyes on me. I stood in the middle of the room and Narumi introduced me since I don't talk that much to anyone now. When I started to walk towards Narumi a sharp pain went through my head and I clutched it. It kept getting stronger and stronger and I saw Narumi call the infirmary.

**Narumi Pov**

I looked at Mikan when she came in the room and introduced her. "This is Mikan Sakura and she'll be in our class starting today. Be nice and try to make friends ok Mikan. I whispered the last part.

Mikan looked at me and started walking in my direction when suddenly she clutched her head. "Mikan are you alright? Mikan? Mikan!" I grabbed the phone and called the infirmary.

**Mikan Pov**

I fell to the floor and laid on my side. I knew this was going to happen I reached in my book-bag and got a little medicine case. I bit on this pill I found for severe headaches and the pain started to go away. Everyone in the class was surrounding me except two or three people. Narumi picked me up and asked if I was ok. I nodded and he let me back down. I got a piece of paper and wrote ' Narumi I have to go rest right now even if you say no. You can't stop me and don't worry I'll be back in when we go back to homeroom. From Mikan'

I slid it in his hand and he read it. He nodded and instead of taking the door I just jumped out the window and ran to my room. Hopefully that _thing_ doesn't take over me. I didn't even think about it after I the accident. Narumi does not need to know about it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sooo what ya think about it? Was it long enough? Not to be mean but I know you might not like the story line but oh well too bad! XD Please review/ comment and rate it out of 10 plz in the review**


	2. Author's Note! Important!

Authors Note-

Ok, I know you guys are going to be really mad at me…Well I think you guys would be, but anyways I wanted to say I'm deleting my stories. Now don't go thinking, 'What! She's deleting her stories!', because I am going to put them back up.

The thing is when I looked back at it and read it I got the feeling that the writing was something a little kid would write. I wrote those stories when I just turned 12, so I was still 11 at the time. Now, I'm about to turn 13, and from how many stories I read and from school, I learned a lot of things in my classes which helped me. So, now I think I can do a much better job than before.

I'm just….reediting and remaking the stories. Of course the names of the of the stories and the plot it going to be the same, but I just want it to make it more exciting, you know? I don't want the story to be the same as any other stories and in ways all my stories are related in a way.

I mean the stories seem a little rushed and really I actually want people to criticize my story in the reviews! I want you guys to tell me what's wrong with it, so I know not to make the same mistake again. I mean even if I do get a review on my stories in the future that says, "This story sucks," I will be fine with that. Not everyone in the world is going to love or like my stories, so don't be afraid in putting any review, ok? Usually, authors think that if they get a bad review, their whole world it over, they think their story sucks, they never want to write again, etc. But, those reviews are just as important as all the other ones. Can you guess why?

It's because those reviews show you what you need to improve in. If you improve in parts you're already good in, you'll end up having very weak parts, so any review is good for you. Don't give up on writing because you get a bad review. I just wanted to say that because I've seen many authors depressed over a review when they don't see the postive side in the bad review.

But, anyway...

I hope you guys understand and you can still look and read my stories, but I'm not sure yet when I'm going to put them all up again. I'm planning the whole thing in my notebooks and putting more parts in it so the chapters aren't short. Once again, I have no idea when I'm putting it up and I really hope you guys still support my stories and I, even after I repost them. Thank you and I hope you understand!

~XxpuffpuffxX~


	3. Another Author's Note, Important

Hey guys! I know, I'm supposed to be working on my stories, I am trust me :) Anyways, I have a couple things I'd like to announce. For one I'm making a prediction that I might be able to start posting the first chapters of my stories when school starts at the end of August. I'm NOT sure yet. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep. Anyways, secondly, I made a Twitter would you guys mind following me please? :) My name on twitter is LovelyBones03. Also, I'd like to say that if you guys wanted to continue reading my stories, then you'll have to follow me and my story so you'll get an email whenever I update my stories.

I wanted to really thank you guys though, without you I honestly wouldn't be writing and trust me, I have a lot of ideas that I've come up with and many stories will come out. So yeah, 3 things:

-Stories may be starting again by the end of August, no promises, I'm not sure yet

-Twitter: LovelyBones03. Follow me please :)

-Follow me and my story so you'll get an email for updates

-Also, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, it means a lot :)

I guess that was 4 huh..haha anyways send me a PM for any questions! I'll be glad to answer and questions you ask.


End file.
